gemstonedrawsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby
Ruby is a Crystal Gem and an original character appared in Steven Universe. She's already fused with Sapphire into Garnet. Appearance Ruby has light crimson skin and maroon hair. She wears a maroon tank top, a matching colored headband around her thick and fluffy, outgrown hair cropped at the neck, mid-thigh length burgundy shorts, and short, pointed maroon boots similar to Amethyst's. She is a few inches taller than Steven. Personality She embodies Garnet's fury and courage, contrasting Sapphire, who rather embodies Garnet's cool nature, discipline and kindness. She also appears to be a bad conversationalist, a trait which she carries onto Garnet, occasionally speaking in somewhat unintelligible mumbles. She is shown to be very hot-headed, and has a very short temper. Ruby is very dramatic as well, even referring to herself as an "eternal flame". Ruby also places much value in trust and fusion, being absolutely outraged with Pearl when she learned she was tricked into fusing into Sardonyx and angered at the revelation of Peridot's experiments. Abilities Ruby possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Ruby seems to possess a higher degree of strength than most Gems, as she was able to shake the walls of her prison with a single punch, lift Sapphire with little effort in "Jail Break", and flip a diner booth table with relative ease in "Keystone Motel". Unique Abilities * Thermokenisis: Ruby is able to increase her core temperature. This is shown in "Keystone Motel", when her body gets so hot that it begins burning the carpet of the motel room, and when she boils the pool to nothing but steam in a very short amount of time. It is also shown to relate to Ruby's temper because when she gets furious, she increases her temperature subconsciously. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire, they form Garnet * When fused with Amethyst, they form Rubellite * When fused with Pearl, they form Rhodonite * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Charoite * When fused with Steven, they form Ruby Quartz * When fused with Phoebe, they form Rhodonite * When fused with Peridot, they form Scapolite * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Ruby Quartz * When fused with Yellow Diamond, they form Creedite * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Vesuvianite * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Covellite * When fused with Jasper, they form Mookaite * When fused with Bismuth, they form Stolzite * When fused with Carnelian, they form Eudialyte * When fused with Sapphire and Jasper, they form Carminite * When fused with Sapphire and Carnelian, they form Pruskite * When fused with Sapphire and Amethyst, they form Sugilite * When fused with Sapphire and Pearl, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Sapphire and Bismuth, they form Pezzotaite * When fused with Sapphire and Peridot, they form Nadorite * When fused with Sapphire and Phoebe, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Sapphire and Rose Quartz, they form Strawberry Quartz * When fused with Sapphire and Steven, they form Strawberry Quartz * When fused with Sapphire and Rhodonite, they form Sardonyx * When fused with Sapphire and Holly Blue Agate, they form Afghanite * When fused with Sapphire and Lapis Lazuli, they form Benitoite * When fused with Sapphire, Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Andesine * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst and Phoebe, they form Alexandrite * When fused with Sapphire, Amethyst, Pearl and Rose Quartz, they form Druzy Quartz * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, Padparadscha Sapphire, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Doc, Army, Navy, Eyeball, Leggy, right shoulder Ruby, hand ruby and Rhodonite they form Sardonyx Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Rubies